Tsubasa Kuchiki
Appearance Tsubasa has light blue eyes and medium to long black hair. He appears to be about 18 to 19 and has a lean musclular build. His attire comprosmises of a shinigami's shihakusho, two light blue tekkou made from the light blue scarf given to him by Byakuya Kuchiki (5% windflower silk as stated by Tsubasa). Personality Tsubasa is often seen as having two sides; his carefree and eccentric side, which most people see, and his level headed, calculated side which is called on in more demanding situations. For the most part he gets along with most people, except his zanpakutou, who he is constantly arguing with. Despite that, they share the same bond as any Bankai capable individual. He is the illegitimate child of both the Kuchiki and Shihoin houses, but was adopted into the former after his existence was revealed. History Tsubasa was the result of an affair between a man from the Shihoin Clan and a woman from the Kuchiki clan. When the mother's pregnancy was discovered, she was quietly taken to the 3rd district of North Rukongai. There, she continued to carry the baby for eight months until a winged Vasto Lorde hollow attacked her while she was on a lakeside in the of the World of the Living, somewhat near Karakura Town. An unknown savior killed the Vasto Lorde. Afterwards the same person also took her back to the Gotei 13. There, to the demise of her caretakers, she began hollowfying. The medics had no idea how to stop her hollowfication and it was predicted that the baby would die as well, should she undergo “Soul Suicide”. So as a desperate measure, they forced her into labor and she gave birth prematurely. The baby was healthy, despite the complications of being born prematurely and was able to spend a few moments with his mother. Before her demise, his mother noticed the large birthmark resembling a wing on his back, and named him Tsubasa, which means “wing” . Afterwards, Tsubasa was taken to live within the Rukon district, Kusajishi. He lived there with an elderly woman, whose name he cannot recall. However, when he turned the human equivalent age of 6, his father at the Shihoin manor died and left behind the truth of Tsubasa's existence as well as the Kuchiki woman’s involvement within his will. Around that time, Tsubasa began to violently electrocute people around him, and so with the two leads, the Kuchiki Clan found and recognized him as a true member of the Kuchiki Clan. From then on, he trained to be a shinigami and attended Shino Academy as per tradition. He graduated one year early and had already achieved Shikai. He was put into the 2nd division as a 5th seat and was a member of the Omnitsukidou. During this time, Tsubasa formed a friendship with an unseated Shinigami in the 4th division named Masamune Sugiyama and the 7th seat of the 11th division named Yukiko Kawashima. Tsubasa’s Vizard powers were later awakened during a patrol in the outskirts of Karakura, where Masamune was serving as a medic. Masamune’s unit was attacked by a group of Gillian, which were following an Adjuchas. The majority of the group was killed by the Menos, and the rest were about to be killed when Tsubasa and Yukiko appeared and destroyed the remaining Gillian. Then, in a confrontation with the Adjuchas, Tsubasa began to hollowfy, due to the presence of higher powered hollows drawing out his inner latent powers. In a desperate measure, Yukiko used her Shikai to kill the Adjuchas, hoping that its death would stop Tsubasa’s hollowfication but to no avail. Helpless to do anything else, they watched as Tsubasa began to succumb to Soul Suicide, until a woman clad in a tattered cloak came and took away the dying Tsubasa. The woman, later revealed to be Yoruichi Shihoin, took Tsubasa to Kisuke Urahara, who administered a Quincy-Human Vaccine in order to cease Tsubasa’s Hollowfication. Yoruichi reveals that she’s a distant relative of Tsubasa, since she was the next Head of the Shihoin clan before her defection. After Tsubasa recovers, Tsubasa returns to the Gotei 13 only to find that he had been dishonorably discharged due to his newly reobtained hollow powers. He is reinstated, however, after the Winter War due to the heroics of the other Visored (Tsubasa remained at Urahara’s shop during the confrontation with Aizen since he was weaker than the other combatants and had already seen the release of Aizen’s shikai) Upon reinstatement, he assumed the 13th seat in the 1st division. Powers and Abilities Swordsman: Tsubasa is capable of using Zanjutsu, and is able to handle his zanpakutou in combat. Shunpo Master: As a former member of the Omnitsukido, Tsubasa is required to hold a mastery over shunpo. He is porficient and is able to leave afterimages in battle to confuse his opponent. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. It is a technique taught to him by Byakuya Kuchiki *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to him by Byakuya Kuchiki. Kido Specialist: Tsubasa is highly proficient in kido, scoring first in all of his classes involved at Shino Academy. He can fire off weaker spells rapidly and can use high level kido spells without incantation. Great Spiritual Power: Tsubasa has a conisderable amount of Spiritual Power,and can finely control it. Zanpakuto Byakko (''白虎, White Tiger): A regular katana with a bronze guard which is shaped like a thick cross. The wrapping and the sheath are light blue.' * Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Seize" Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Byakko remains in the same appearance as its sealed state. However, it is now given the ability to freely manipulate thunder and lightning, using Tsubasa's reiatsu to do so. It also possesses a few techniques: *Raicho (雷鳥, Thunder Bird): ''This technique launches a bird like projectile compromised of intense electrical currents towards Tsubasa's opponents. The technique is charged and shot when Tsubasa points his zanpakutou and upon contact, it explodes, creating a small electric field which electrocutes anything its radius. The technique can be charged for an increased effect. *Netsuga Shidan ''(熱師団, Heat Shield): ''A passive ability which turns any plasma based energy from entering within 1 meter of Tsubasa into electricity and directs it away from Tsubasa. This is most commonly seen with fire. *Hibaku-tan ''(被爆端, Bomb Edge) ''This technique detonates the blade of Tsubasa's zanpakutou and creates a small electrical field upon detonation. The blade can be detached from the zanpakutou and detonated remotely. When the blade as detonated, a new one is reformed from condesned electricity. Bankai: Byakko Shiroyume ''(白虎史郎夢, White Tiger, White Dream), ''Suzaku Hiroshinzo ( 朱雀ヒロ信三 Vermillion Bird, Vermillion Heart) Seiryuu Aoirotamashii ( 清流葵魂 Azure Dragon, Azure Soul) Genbu Koseishun ( 玄武黒青春 Ashen Tortoise, Ashen Mind) : Tsubasa holds his zanpakutou and puts the tip of the blade onto his palm of his left hand. His begins activation with the phrase "Bankai, Tsukami, Byakko Shiroyume" which is followed by him forcing the blade into the palm of his hand. Upon contact with his palm, his blade dissipates into electricity and cloaks his entire body. When the energy clears, he is left with a white, high collared haori and light blue tekkou. On the back of the haori, there is a insignia of a tiger's head. Due to it's special ability, Tsubasa's Bankai can be referred be four different names, giving it different effects. In its Byakko Shiroyume form, the haori is white, the tekkou are light blue and the insignia is of a tiger. In Suzaku Hiroshinzo, the haori is red and gold, the tekkou are light red, the insignia is of a phoenix, and he gains a black undervest. In Seiryuu Aoirotamashi, the haori is deep blue and silver, the tekkou are indigo, the insignia is of a Chinese Lung dragon, and the Tekkou have extended into fingerless gloves. In Genbu Koseishun, the haori turns black and green, the tekkou are green, the insignia is of a tortoise shell, and he gains two green and black curved sode on his shoulders. '''Bankai Special Ability: '''Like Tsubasa's shikai, his Bankai's ability is free manipulation and generation of lightning, but now it can generate up to five times more electricity at one time. Also, his Bankai now possesses multiple names, and depending on which one he refers to it as, it's strengths and uses change. *Dairaichou ''(大雷鳥, Enhanced Thunder Bird): '' Like Raichou, this technique launches a bird like projectile compromised of intense electrical currents towards Tsubasa's opponents. The technique is charged and shot when Tsubasa points his zanpakutou and upon contact, it explodes, creating a small electric field which electrocutes anything its radius. Unlike Raichou, this technique homes in on it's target. The technique can be charged for an increased effect. *Dainetsuga Shidan ((大熱師団, Enhanced Heat Shield): A passive ability which turns any plasma based energy from entering within 1 meter of Tsubasa into electricity and directs it away from Tsubasa. This is most commonly seen with fire. In it's enhanced form, the thunder that is redirected can also be used to recharge Tsubasa's reiatsu reserves. *'Byakko Shiroyume (''白虎史郎夢, White Tiger, White Dream): ''In this form, the electricity that his Bankai produces is white and has an increased slicing nature, therefore making it more effective in close range situations. Techniques that are specific to this paradigm are as followed: **Guntoroyume (羽根夢, Dreams Sabers): Generates twin sabers of white electricity. Increased slicing capabilities from the white thunder allow it to cut through most reiatsu and reishi based matter. *